A display panel generally comprises: a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate arranged opposite to each other, and liquid crystals encapsulated between the CF substrate and the array substrate. For instance, common electrodes may be disposed on the CF substrate; pixel electrodes and common electrode lines are disposed on the array substrate; and conductive elements such as conductive metal balls are disposed in corresponding frame area between the CF substrate and the array substrate. One end of the conductive element is connected with the common electrode on the CF substrate and the other end is connected with the common electrode line on the array substrate, so that external common electrode voltage signals can be conducted to the common electrode through the common electrode line and the conductive elements.